Talk:George II of Great Britain
BritishNavySeaCadet1759 21:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't George II be the wrong King for the Pirates of the caribbean timeframe? After all, the uniforms worn by the Royal Marines in the film are the same as those worn at the time of the American Revolution, by Royal Marines and British Army alike. However, King George II wasn't king at the time of the American Revolution, George III was. Also, the Royal Navy ships have differing sail plans to those used during the reign of George II (They all have Gaff sails on the mizzen, when during the reign of George II lateen sails were still used, even on British ships), and also they are painted in the Nelson Chequer colour scheme, which was first seen in about 1760 on H.M.S. Bellona. Thus, this places the Pirates of the Caribbean saga in the 1770's or 1780's. Nowhere in the films does it mention a particular year, nor does it mention the American Revolution, a momentous event, or the subsequent war with the Spanish and French (One of the only wars where the French triumphed over the British), which would give us a definate date. Look here. --Uskok 17:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Uskok I just watched COTBP again, and noticed a carronade on H.M.S. Dauntless' fo'csle, and the carronade was not invented until 1759. However, it was not adopted by the Royal Navy until 1779. It is doubtful that the Dauntless and Endeavour would carry them until they were made standard (Dauntless being on a remote colonial station). BritishNavySeaCadet1759 13:52, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :A specific date for the placement of the films is not given, though the film's scriptwriters place it in "'floating thirty-year environment'", set in the 18th century '''around 1720 to 1750'.'' Uskok 14:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC)Uskok The only actual depiction of "King George" in the films is on the letters of marque, which depicts the portrait and signature of King George I. He ruled from 1714-1727 and would have been the only "King George" ruling Britain during even the end of the Golden Age of Piracy. Should the purposeful depiction of King George I on such an important prop not take precedence over assumptions or ex post facto books? 17:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) George I Somehow, I think that this 'King George of Great Britain(that's mentioned in the POTC films), is actually George I, not the George II. I think so because of at the bottom of the execution announcement paper in this image, you can see that it says "King George I". CJSFanBlack Pearl 00:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...interesting! I actually have the full-size, mumbo-jumbo photo of the same picture, and I zoomed in onto the King George wording here ...the "I" looks a tad smaller than the rest of the letters, and I think it looks more like an exclamation point. I don't really know, though, it's pretty hard to make out what it is because it's sort of blurry. :P Captain Teague 01:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't they mention which King George they're talking about during the hanging procession at Fort Charles? I remember it being George II that was called out. "duly representative of his Magesty king George the second..." or something was what the Crier said, no? - 'Lord Midhav 07:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, all mention of the King of England was just "The King"(as seen in the quote in the "George II"'s section At World's End). `CJSFanBlack Pearl 10:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Whoops..I think I pasted the wrong link in my section yesterday. Meant this one Captain Teague 01:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, now that somewhat changes things, although we can't tell if it's still George I or George II(why can't they just make it clearer for us, lol). CJSFanBlack Pearl 01:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If King Ferdinand of Spain really make an appearance in OST, and he can be only Ferdinand VI, because he was the only man with that name on the Spanish throne during the 18th century, and he was crowned in 1746, then King George can be only George II.--Uskok 08:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I just asked Terry Rossio about which King George could be the King of England we know from the POTC universe(just to be safe about this subject), and this is what he said: "We don't state for certain which King George, to keep the time frame of the films unspecified." So, since we don't know the exact date of the films taking place(because of King George, Blackbeard and Kind Ferdinand being in it), I submit that we should change the name of this article to George of England. Mostly because I heard from a little birdie that King George will appear in Pirates 4. What say ye all to both suggestions? CJSFanBlack Pearl 00:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess he will be George II after all...oops. lol CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Appearance in Pirates 4 I think we've had some official confirmation of King George's appearance in OST(one or 2 of which involved a Twitter post). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Where?--Uskok 16:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::From this post at KTTC, and a little birdie confirmed George's appearance to me. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :So, he will be George II.Uskok 15:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, as per an interview with Geoffrey Rush. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't Blackbeard supposed to be in the Pirates 4? If so then that would mean that it would be George I b/c Blackbeard died during George I's reign. GreenDragonRanger 03:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not everything from the Pirates of the Caribbean is the same as in the real world. In POTC universe, Blackbeard hasn't died at Ocracoke Inlet in 1718. He is still alive and well during the reign of King George II.--Uskok 07:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :And as of now we have now clue how he survived. You can look at the speculation given above Green Dragon. - Lord Midhav 10:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::An interview with Geoffrey Rush(shown in here with a video), the King George in Pirates 4 will be George II. Apologies for the misunderstanding. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote from OST Here is a quote used: "You could guide an expedition. You are Jack Sparrow." I could be wrong, but I don't think that this was George II saying that, mostly because of what the tone of voice he is. I should know what his voice sounds like because he sounded more snobby like Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter(which he did also play). Plus the fact that the guy that really said that was(not trying to start anything), "thinner" than Griffiths is. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The man who said that quote is definitely ''not ''Richard Griffiths...as I'm sure you guys recall we got a shot of the guy who says that line in the trailer and it is absolutely someone else entirely. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 05:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC)